thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Here We Are (RTS)
Here Are We? is the second main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Safety and requires 3 stars to play (Actually the 3 stars player earned before). Plot The episode will start depending on how the previous mission ended. Helped Mirabelle: '''Mirabelle, Hero Player, Theo, Dusty, Bo, Jason, Joe and John are going to the nearby Homemart when they reach they find Garret, Darius, Sandy and Mitchell Jr. in front of the Homemart, Mirabelle and her part of the group come back to Woodbury while Hero and the other part of the group are going to enter to Homemart when they spot a man named Jim '''Waited until the Homemart Mission: '''Hero, Darius, Garret, Sandy and Mitchell Jr. head to the Homemart and as they approach a man named Jim appears. Jim asks the Hero's group that he and his group have been surviving in the Homemart by just a few days and asks if they can stay with the player's group, Garret asks Hero to decline and tell him to fuck off, but Darius asks to allow him. '''Allow Jim to stay in the group:.The group allows Jim to stay, however Jim orders his group to open fire and slits down Mitchell Jr.'s throat and a fight engages between the two groups, after killing many of Jim's men and hurt a few ones Garret blames you for Mitchell Jr.'s death 'Tell Jim to "Fuck off": '''Garret asks Jim to fuck off and Jim says it was a worth try and asks his group to open fire, a fight engages between the two groups and Hero's group kills many of Jim's men and hurt a few ones. after the fight a wounded Jim drags from the floor and asks the Player to forgive him and that he will leave, Darius asks Hero to forgive him and says that everyone commites mistakes, Garret asks to finish him once for all, depending on if Mitchell Jr. gets killed or not two different scenarios will play '''Mitchell Jr. is dead: '''Hero Player will either forgive him or not, however Jim calls the rest of his men (the wounded ones) and another fight engages, but Jim manages to escape, however succesfully Sandy shoots him and kills him, later the group enters and takes the generator, and manages to come back to Woodbury '''Mitchell Jr. is alive: '''Mitchell Jr. kills Jim's men and enters to take the generator, however Garret says he can't be trusted and Sandy asks to kill him, Garret and Darius to force him to leave the group and Hero chooses the last option and Sandy claims that if he tries to follow them she will kill him. Mitchell leaves As the remaining group heads to Woodbury they get a Walkie-Talkie call from Dr. Stevens saying that there are problems with some new people Rewards After cleaning the first wave of Jim's men player will earn 1 star After cleaning the second and third waves of Jim's men player will earn another star Another star will be given after the mission's complete Credits *Hero Player *Garret *Darius *Sandy *Mitchell Jr. *Mirabelle ''(Determinant) *Theo (Determinant) *Dusty (Determinant) *Jim *John Deaths *Mitchell Jr. (Determinant) *Jim *Jim's men